Hearts Entwined
by JulieTheDreammaker
Summary: Carter and Abby are in a romancefriendship and are having problemsI do not own the characters they are propery of NBC etc...Please Read and Review
1. Default Chapter

I do not own the characters

"I am so stupid" said Carter walking down the snow covered street all alone thinking about Abby and how he had screwed up his one chance with his true love. Just then as he was walking he bumped into a women and he didn't know it until he looked down that it was Abby herself in the flesh. "I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I walked" said Abby. "Are you alright?" She asked. "I'm fine" said Carter. Then Abby looked up and realized it was him. "Never mind, I'm not sorry because you should be the one who is sorry after what you did" screamed Abby angrily. As she stormed off he called to her and she knew she should turn around but she just couldn't. "Abby, turn around you know you love him, he didn't mean to hurt you, just turn around" thought Abby.


	2. second thoughts

But she didn't turn around, she just kept walking on and on out of his vision until all he could see was the snow falling to the ground.

But he couldn't leave things the way they were between them and decided to go to her house.

Carter knocked on the door quietly and waited. Abby came to the door "If this is another one of those hug-a-grams then Mr. giant bear you will end up in the ER" she said angrily.

She opened the door and saw Carter. "No such luck" she thought to herself, accidentally saying it out loud.

"Listen Abby, I am sorry about what happened between us and I wish that I could just say abracadabra and everything in our relationship would be great" Carter stated.Then he continued on "Unfortunately, I can't do that. But I love you and want to work everything out. You can't be jealous of Susan because we went out and she needed me to help her, and I can't tell you why."

"Yes, I can because you were at her house all night and you can't even tell me why, that makes me jealous and angry" Abby replied.

"So what are we supposed to do now Abby" he questioned.


	3. Reprecussions

"I don't know Carter"

"Abby I just can't tell you why she needed my help; it's not my secret to tell"

"Well then John, I guess we have nothing further to discuss"

Oh boy was he in trouble now he thought to himself; she only called him John when she was really pissed off.

"Abby, wait we can't not talk forever you know because we both love each other and people in love just don't stop speaking to one another"

"Listen to me and listen good, I am not going to be used by anyone especially not you and whatever she is to you ok. I gave you everything, my heart, my soul, and all I asked for in return was trust from the one person I loved more than anything in the world. So don't tell me what I can and can't do because I am finished taking orders from an arrogant doctor."

And with that she walked away into her house and slammed the door with a good amount of force.

This would not go over well at the office tomorrow and no amount of prescription drugs or eating an apple a day would keep this angry nurse away.

"The Next Day" 6:00 am Abby, Carter and Susan's shifts

"So what Susan you did not think I would find out about you and my boyfriend at your place doing god knows what. I'll give you one minute to explain and then I am going to lose it. It had better be a good explanation."

"Abby, Carter was at my house because I have a problem and he was helping me out"

"What kind of problem? A hangnail Ow! That's painful" she said sarcastically

"Alright I'll tell you because you've asked so _nicely_ and because I know Carter loves you and doesn't want to lose you god only knows why. He was at my place all night because my sister and her husband were in a car accident and were killed and that made me so upset that I went on a drinking binge and your_ boyfriend _stopped me from probably drinking all night. He reminded me Susie would need me seeing as I am her godmother and Aunt and I'll probably have to take her. So was that what you were hoping for hmm?"

"No not really. I am so sorry Susan. I had no idea I thought something else completely and that's why carter said it wasn't his secret to tell. I'm sorry. Really, I don't think I can apologize enough."

Just then Carter turned the corner and when Abby saw him she just couldn't face him and ran off.

Carter walks over to Susan

"Great she's still pissed at me and doesn't even want to look at me"

"Somehow Carter, I don't think that's why she ran off. I told her everything and right about now I would say she feels pretty guilty."

"Oh great"

Carter runs off to find Abby

She is on the roof trying to catch her breath from running up the stairs

"Abby"

"Carter, what do you want to rub in my face how wrong I was about you and Susan?"

"No, I want you and I to make up because you can clearly see I didn't cheat on you"

"Yeah, But now I feel so stupid and guilty that I don't know if I deserve you Carter"

"Abby, stop it ok I love you. We deserve each other. I mean we aren't perfect had the roles been reverse I probably would have done the same."

"Carter, I just don't know anymore."


	4. reasonable doubts

"Well I do Abby, I love you and it's not your fault. You had no idea that Susan's sister and brother-in-law had died. Besides if anyone is to blame it's me."

"Why Carter? Huh? Because you dared to keep the devastating truth about Susan a secret when you knew it would hurt her if you told me. No it's not your fault."

"Well because it's not yours either. Let's go back inside finish our shifts and then go back to my place and talk this all out."

"Fine Carter, We will go to your place after work and talk."

Then they headed back into the hospital and real life. As if things could not get any worse Luka was on today too.

"Hey Abby"

"Oh Luka, It's you."

"Yeah who did you think it was? The Easter bunny?"

"I wish, with the morning I've had."

"Why what happened?"

"I'd rather not talk about it seeing as you hate Carter and want nothing more than for us to break up."

"Oh that's not true. Sure I still love you and I think Carter's not good enough for you, but so what?"

"These are the days I wish I could have a drink and a cigarette."

"Why can't you?"

"I can't that's all"

"Why because he said so Abby?"

"No"

"I would never force you to stop doing those things because I wanted to fix you. He should just be grateful he has you the way you are right now."

"You know I think this conversation is over"


	5. Some Things are better left unsaid

5. Something's are better left unsaid

Abby walked out of the rushed ER and tried to catch her breath how could she have had a falling out with her current and ex-boyfriend all in one day.

"Oh god!" she said exasperatedly. "Why is nothing in my life simple ever, Carter, Luka, this stupid job and my mother oh my mother now there was something happy to talk about. She had been off her meds again and so was her brother because he was staying with her and they always thought Abby was butting in where she was not wanted. Which she reminded her she needed to call her mother. She took out the phone and dialed meticulously as to make sure she only called once.

"Hello"

"Hi, Mom"

"Abby?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to check on you that's all"

"Oh"

"How are you and Eric?"

"We're fine. He got a job and he's on his meds."

"Good"

"Yeah and how is that boy you were seeing...um Certer or Candty or something"

"Oh Carter? Um we're alright"

"Well it was nice talking to you I have go to go we are out of milk"

"Bye, Mom"

"Bye, Abby"

All of a sudden she saw an ambulance pull up and then her day was back into full throttle. She walked in and went on with her day. 3 hours later all the staff was huddled into the reception area and the TV was blaring like somebody at a wrestling match.

"I'm Florence Gorenson and this is the Channel 12 news. We have a developing story. A convicted Serial Killer named Vic SanBourne has escaped from Pentonville Prison and is on the loose he was denied parole 3 times due to the possibility of him committing the same crimes again. He back in 1999 killed 5 nurses and 2 doctors mercy hospital so all medical personnel at hospitals are alerted that he us armed and dangerous. We will let you know more when it develops."

"Oh My god"

"Come on Deb what are the odds that he will do it again"

"Apparently pretty good Greg because he was denied parole 3 times"

"Oh please it was probably just some white dudes on a panel who are so afraid of modern society they don't know what year it is"

"Greg come on this is serious"

"What do you mean Deb?"

"A few years ago a med student and Carter were stabbed. Carter survived the med student not so much."

"So what you're scared it will happen again with this guy?"

"Yeah Greg"

"Oh just stop you worry too much"

"I've got to go patients to see ya know"

"What's with her Pratt?"

"Oh she's scared of this serial killer, Abby"

"Oh and did you offer to protect her from the dangerous threat."

"You know I did baby"

"Keep your "Baby" to yourself"

"Yeah well you know you just jealous cause you can't have any of this doctor lovin to yourself"

"Oh I think I am going to gag"

"Well I've got to be going Abby, lots of love to spread so little time"

"Oh god, he is so in love with himself it's scary"

All of a sudden a man who Abby did not know appeared.

"Hi there toots"

"Uh… Who are you?"

"Never Mind that now"

Then she was scared and she should be this man was _the_ serial killer. A few more minutes of discussion and then nothing.

Nothing but a scream a piercing scream and Abby was kidnapped.

"Frank, what was that?"

"What do I look like a detective Kovac, I thought it was you and one of the patients mother's again"

"Something's not right. Carter have you seen Abby?"

"No, Why?"

"I wanted to talk to her she seemed upset"

"Oh, did she say what about?"

"Yeah, You"

"Never mind"

"Did you hear that scream before?"

"Yeah what was that?"

"I don't know but I am going to find out"


	6. Secrets Revealed

Chapter 6: Secrets Revealed

Luka was determined to find out who screamed and why.

Meanwhile in a van blindfolded Abby contemplated saying anything about her condition.

"Mr. Kidnapper, uh, I'm pregnant"

Then Abby remembered the brief moment before the kidnapper took her that she had went into the bathroom and found out Carter was gonna be a daddy. She had no time to tell him.

Thoughts from the past flashed back into her mind once more:

(Holding test and looking at window)

"Oh my god, this has the worst timing ever, I wonder how Carter will react"

She then thought what if she never got the chance to tell him, what if the baby died?  
"So what lady, what does that mean anyway?"

"It means I am going to have a baby"

A long silence fell over the white late model dodge van

"I don't know why I thought that mattered, you probably don't care if I'm bug-eyed, red faced, a bad liar, or a nurse in the ER dating a doctor I love"

Then the kidnapper said under his breath

"Oh man a pregnant chick, what am I gonna do now?" I can't kill a pregnant chick"

"So…"

"So I'll let you go, but you have to do something first"

"What?"

"You have to help me, help me give someone a message"

"Who?"

"Someone named Susan Lewis; she's a doctor at County I believe"

"Yeah, she does, what is it that you want me to tell her"

"That I'm not as dead as she thinks I am"

"Who are you?"

"Just tell her Seth said Hi and that I'm not as dead and buried in the ground as she believes, and that she'll be hearing from me"

With that she was back at County gagged and tied at the hands and feet by the sliding doors.

"Abby?" "I need a gurney out here"


	7. The Revelations

**CHAPTER 7 The Revelation**

**Then everything went dark, Abby didn't even know who it was that had found her because as soon as "Seth" had put her on the ground she passed out.**

**5 hours later**

**It was like a dream, everything that had occurred over the past few hours and Abby began to think it could possibly be a dream.**

**"Abby"**

**Then she heard a voice and awoke to see Luka sitting on the bed next to her**

**"What?"**

**"That's what I want to know, what happened?"**

**"Well I was kidnapped by that serial killer and pretty much held hostage in a white van for hours and I was only saved for one reason"**

**"You mean because you are so beautiful?"**

**"No, did you guys run any tests at all?"**

**"No, we just thought that you had been robbed or something"**

**"Never mind I need to talk to carter okay?"**

**"Yeah he was really worried when he found you out there all bound and gagged and everything, I'll go find him"**

**What was that all about thought Luka**

**"Luka"**

**"Yeah"**

**"Is she gonna be alright?"**

**"Yes, Susan I think so she just seems to be a bit shaken up"**

**"Good"**

**"Have you seen Carter?"**

**"Um I think he is in the lounge"**

**"Thanks I'll see you later"**

**"Yeah sure"**

**Kovac turned the corner and entered the lounge and saw Carter lying on the couch and thought to himself what Abby meant about tests.**

**"Carter?"**

**"Hmm...What? I was enjoying a good dream"**

**"Abby wants to talk to you"**

**"Oh okay I'm up, hey do you know what about?"**

**"No she just mentioned it was important"**

**"This is going to sound obnoxious and I don't mean it to, but are you hoping its bad important news and not good important news"**

**"Why do you think that?"**

**"That's not an answer"**

**"Of course not I hope its happy news because you make Abby happy and that's all I want even though sometimes I imagine that I could do a better job than you"**

**"Whatever"**

**Then Carter went right to Abby's room**

**"Abby"**

**"Hey"**

**"Dr. Feel good said you wanted to talk me"**

**"Yeah, he said you found me"**

**"I did and I was never so scared in my life"**

**"Why?"**

**"Because I love you and I would rather die than see you hurt"**

**Pull it together Abby she thought all the extra hormones were making her weepy and less than sarcastic as she usually was**

**"I know and it scared me when I was held by that psycho in the van, so scared I would never see you again, or be able to tell you"**

**"Tell me what?"**

**"That you are going to have a son or a daughter"**

**"Your pregnant, I'm speechless, how did this happen"**

**"You know how it happened"**

**"Well, I always wanted kids and to get married to someone I love, guess we're just going out of the traditional order. This is fantastic news, I LOVE YOU!"**

**"I love you too, so then we are happy about this then?"  
"Yeah I am, I am happier than I have ever been in my life, I have everything"**

**"You know I wouldn't be alive if it weren't for the baby"**

**"What?"**

**"Yeah the kidnapper said something about not being able to kill a pregnant woman"**

**"Good God, I hope they catch him"**

**"I think we should tell everyone"**

**"Yeah"**

**Then he helped her out of bed and out to the reception desk. Frank was having a good day and gathered everyone.**

**"Abby do you want to tell them or should I?"**

**"You do it, I'm a little drained"**

**"Well, I'm gonna be a dad"**

**"Dear god, no what is this the love boat" said frank**

**"I think it may be "said Luka**

**"I think it may be"**


	8. The Letter Home

Authors Note: this is a note to his parents or email etc written right after the news

Carters POV

Reflecting on his life for the past few years in a letter to his parents

Dear Mom and Dad,

Can you believe it? Now you're probably asking what we can't believe. Well I hope you are sitting down for this…well are you? Okay I am gonna have a child.

I mean if you had told me 5 or 6 years ago that all this was going to happen then I would have said to you "your nuts!" Remember back to when I was just a med student and Dr. Benton was like Gargamel to my Smurf.

I can still recall the feeling of sheer fright I had when I first met him and today I am not sure what scares me more that memory or my future.

When I met Lucy Knight (you remember the med student under me who also was stabbed but died) I thought great a small, insignificant, little pest and I am stuck with her throughout her ER rotation.

But getting to know her I realized I really liked her, I think I had a bit of a crush on her. That Valentine's Day will forever be embedded in my head. The whole thing, the day, the night, the attack, the last time I saw her.

I mean now I believe that he should have received help long before he got to us but I guess no one cared enough not even me.

Then it seemed like hit after hit after hit. Dr. Benton leaving, and Susan leaving and coming back, Dr. Romano being injured and then dying. But the most awful was when Mark died.

I hated being the one reading that letter out loud. I mean he was like a second father to me (no offense to you dad). When he got the cancer again I thought he will beat this he has to he has a new wife, a new daughter, and a new life.

So much to live for and yet he died so young and still full of life to live. I will never take anything for granted ever.

Anyway I have to go and do something important.

Carter

P.S. I am open to suggestions for your grandchild's name


	9. The Irony

Back to the Real World

Chapter 9

Authors Note: Thanks for reading and reviewing I will try to update often now that school is out.

Mid-Day ER

(Abby's Hospital Room)

"Come on Carter, I want to go home. I may work in the hospital but I will not become one of those nurses who live in them too. Please can't you try to get me discharged? Please."

"Abby, you know that you can't leave until we get the test results and you have to go up to OB/GYN and see someone there too."

"But Carter, ugh! Sometimes you can be so doctorish and practical, I hate that. You know one thing I have learned from lying here in bed for days."

"What?"

"I can see why people hate this and all hospitals. The room color is questionable and looks like a baby puked oatmeal up all over it. The food tastes about the same and the bedside matter is condescending."

"So then you love it here?"

"Maybe as a nurse but certainly not as a patient"

"You know that saying, That doctors are meant to be doctors and patients are made for being patients, I think that applies for you. "

"Speaking of Work, What am I going to do I can't very well do what Hathaway did and waddle about for 9 months in the ER"

"Oh come on Abby, when you waddle its adorable like a penguin or a duck. Alright just joking, I know we have to do something about work. I guess you will work for a few months and then go on leave and I will work like crazy.

"Oh boy that sounds appealing; I'll be huge, ugly, jobless, and alone."

"No, you won't. You have me and the ER staff."

In walks Dr. Lewis

"Hey you two-said by Lewis

"Oh Susan what's up, when can I get out of this hospital, I hate hospitals."

"What you work in one, Abby"

"Abby, Susan is right"

"Never mind the pleasantries, when can I waddle home"

"Probably Tomorrow"

"Fine, then I can have some real food and an actual bed"

"I am gonna go out in the hall and talk to Susan, I'll be right back okay?"

"Yeah"

(In Hall)

"What is wrong with her Carter"

"Probably all the extra baby-hormones mixed with the regular ones, you know the concoction makes a really bad aftertaste like when you get wasted on apple martinis and wake up with a hangover to die from, I think that's what is happening here. She will be happier when she is home"

"Well I hope so, if not for her sake, then for yours.

Then they walked away and continued on their lives

ER same time in Lounge

Kovac and Sam talking

"You are so hung up on Abby, that even when we have something fantastic going on between us, its like your always with _her _in a sense. I am sick of it, I want a commitment or I am leaving you…for good.

"Sam Please just list—"

"I don't want excuses I want answers"

"Fine, I will be honest"

"that's a change"


	10. The Days and Knights

(I 3 Carby-ER Writers are stinky for putting him and kem together)

"I'm not going to lie to you sam. I love Abby. I always will and unfortunately thats part of me. I finally realized that you dont stop loving someone because you cant be with them. It hurts that that is the case, but it helps you to move forward and to make other realizations"

"What are you saying Luka?"

"I'm saying i love Abby. But i also love you"

"So what i have to share you with a pregnant woman who already has a boyfriend?"

"No, Im just telling you how i feel. I want to be with you"

"Is that because you cant be with her"

"No, Sam. Even if i could get back together with Abby, I wouldn't because i know she is in love with Carter for some reason"

"Probably the same reason i fell for you, you jerk"

"Sam..what do i have to do to make you see"

"Something Big, Luka"

She walks away leaving him stunned.

(In Abby's Room)

Carter is thinking

_I have to do something drastic now. We're going to have a baby. I cant just date the mother of my child. I dont want to pull a Doug and Carol here. But i dont know if i have enough courage to ask her anything serious. Damnit Dad! All your fault. Chicken. You need to do something. But what? he thought and came up with something._

Abby stirs

"Hey there sleepy"

"Hey, Carter"

"Good News"

"What? The Hospitals being demolished in favor of a mall"

"No. You get to go home today"

"That's definately good news. So who's place are we going to this time-yours or mine"

"Abby, maybe we shouldnt in your condition--at least not yet"

"I cant believe this Carter"

"What?"

"You just dont want me. In a few months ill be a blimp and you wont want me any more than you want me now"

She leaves the room after getting dressed and walks up to the roof

Carter quickly follows

"Leave me alone-you deserter"

"What is this the military Abby. Come here"

"No, You dont want me"

"I do want you. I want you, I want the baby. I Love you. What else am i going to say?"

"You dont mean it"

"Yes, I do"

"What do you what from me" screamed Abby pacing back and forth

"I WANT TO MARRY YOU!" he screamed equally as loud

"You want to what?"

"I want to-i want- i wanna marry you Abby"

"Why? Why would you want to do that?"

"Because its you. It's always been you"

"Always what do you mean?"

"I mean when i was with Susan, and anyone else since you have been working here, i always wanted you"

Her voice is breaking "oh Carter-Im- im-im sorry"

"It's okay"

"No, its really not. You didnt do anything wrong"

"Abby, Its not your fault. Alright, The next generation there is just causing the hormones to go a little nutty"

"I guess your right"

"I know i am"

"Im still sorry"

They soon started back downstairs and abby got signed out and then they went to her place

"Listen we need to talk Abby"

"What?Why?"

"because we cant fit a baby in here"

"I know"

"You know, i know, even the kid probably knows" he chuckles. "We need to move"

"Move where"

"I think you should move in with me at the mansion"

"Okay, I guess. I can move into the big creepy mansion"

"its not creepy"

"Yeah it is, its all like gothic and medieval looking, there should be a moat"

"Probably should be"

"Maybe we could renovate and put one in"

"Yeah because thats practical"

"Well your already my knight in shining armor so i suppose its only fair me and the heir live in the castle"

"That's right my lady"


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue

Authors Note: Figured you all would want to know what happened later on lol. So Here it is

Luka realized that Abby and Carter were never going to split now that they were going to have a baby and from what he could hear they would probably get married too. He then discovered that his feelings for Sam were alot deeper than he thought. He ended up having her move in and today to this day they are still happily dating with Luka thinking of asking her a critical question sometime in the very near future. Who knows she might say yes.

As for Carter and Abby..as they say in the fairy tales they lived happily ever after. John Carter and Abigail Lockhart became husband and wife and had a beautiful baby girl. She is named Lucy Marie Carter. They fought for awhile about having her name be Lucy Marie Lockhart-Carter but ultimately Carter got his way and it was just Carter. He thought it would be kind of weird running around with a hypen in the middle of your name. It wasn't long before they had another baby and it was a boy named Mark John Carter. Abby joked that they couldn't seem to escape having named their kids after their co-workers and that the Carter family was destined to always have John end up somewhere in a son's name.

Susan and Chuck took Susie and are raising her with their son.

Deb and Pratt gave into that mutual attraction thing they had going on and are now in what they call the stages of love. Somewhere right around the step where you admit it to the other person.


End file.
